In dealing with male patients, especially after surgery, it is important that the patient be kept as clean as possible after the use of a bed pan. Especially in instances after surgery of the male organs, the danger of infection is always present and when the male patient requires the use of a bed pan there is often the occurrence of soiling of the male organs. The ultimate result can often be infection which is extremely dangerous. At present, in order to avoid this problem when bed pans are employed, the nurses are required to clean the male patients particularly after bowel movements.
It can be readily ascertained that this can be an extremely undesirable occurrence and can often adversely affect the male patient's pride.
Furthermore, the need of the nurses to clean the male patients after bowel movements is a time-consuming job and adds to the expense both in the hospital and in nursing homes. Particularly in nursing homes, the elimination of this nursing service can save endless dollars and time when help is at a premium.
There is no question that the need exists for a device to provide time, save money, help prevent infection and provide more dignity to male patients when dealing with natural functions of the body.